


六度人格（中）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 短小一发，感觉停在这儿挺好的。结局已定到（下）就结束了。私设如山，说明在文后。
Relationships: Madara&Obito, Obito&Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship





	六度人格（中）

\---------------------------------------------------------

“师父*1，我最近觉得有点不对劲。”

带土坐在自己的师父面前，双手局促合拢垂在身前。

他的师父坐在对面，背光的阴影被蓬散的头发加强了效果，飘飘散散的遮了面颊。看不清他细微的表情和神态。

“怎么了？” 师父问道，声音平稳。

带土扭捏了一下，仿佛在整理思绪，又好像只是单纯的犹豫，如何明言这个复杂的情况。

“我觉得我不是我自己。

”有的时候，我出发前整理发现忍具和绷带医疗包被用掉了。”

“我检查过库存。本来以为是我不小心没有补充。后来查过了，我很确定，是有什么人用掉了。在我不知道的时候。”

“还有那些伤口，我不知道” 带土低下头去，拳头握紧膝盖上的布料，抓出一条条的折痕。

“我不知道。在哪里受的伤。也不知道为什么会出现在不认识的地方，面对不认识的人，拿着不知道做什么用途的东西。”

带土的下颌几乎埋进了胸口。“甚至有一次，我眼睁睁的看着自己掐断了右臂。手就从眼前飞出去。但是没有流血也不痛。”

“然后呢?” 他的师父俯身，亲切的抚摸着少年的头发。短短的支楞着的硬炸毛在师父的大手下顺岔的平倒起伏。

“还有什么不寻常的状况。”

少年将将长成的身体，微微哆嗦了一下。“一整条手臂，没有一滴血。我碰了一下面前的人就消失了。” * 团藏那一阵的对战

“后来呢，后面还发生了什么？”

少年抬起头，一脸回忆中混合着惊讶的茫然。“一墙的写轮眼，被液体封装保存着。”

“那你在做什么呢。面对这一切，你在做什么。”

“我不知道。”写轮眼的画面在脑海中一闪而过。“我...在挖出……你的眼睛。” 

大滴的泪滚下带土的面孔。

他的师父俯身上前，轻轻的吻安抚般触上他的额头。

“好孩子。” 师父的声音叹息着拂过带土的耳畔。

“过来，到我这里来。你做的很好了。眼睛是宇智波家力量的源泉。你看到了，那现在是时候传授你最后一课。”

靠在他膝盖上的男孩抬起眼睛，红色的眼泪，仿佛水下的烛火，明明灭灭摇曳着生命的光。

斑俯身亲吻他的眼睛时，男孩的面孔快速的长大。骨相硬朗，婴儿肥的圆润的面颊被半长的头发掩下斑驳的伤口。

落下的眼泪滚过一道血痕。

“斑”，破碎的声音是青春后期男孩的苦涩成长的痕迹，“告诉我真相。告诉我世界的本源。给我力量。”*3

斑的呼吸轻轻地铺在少年的轻薄的皮肤上。

他掩在长发下的脸上带着游刃有余的笑。

“好。如果你还需要的话，”斑的吻停在少年唇间须臾之地。

“鸢。”，他唤出了眼前人的名字。

被叫破了身份的人格，笑盈盈的伸展开身体。成年人的骨骼抽条，皮肤伸展，破开了少年紧致的身形，显出老成高壮的身量。

高出一头的鸢探身在斑的唇上，轻而易举地索取了奖励。

斑抬起眼。

木遁的枝条从鸢身上弹出，敏捷的缠绕在斑的身上。斑好整以暇的没有任何的应对，放任这些木遁的枝枝叶叶结结实实地束他在原地。

不安分的枝叶沿着领口和袖口探入，几下动作，将斑的背后和脖颈周边的皮肤暴露出来。

之前鸢沾着血和液体 涂画出来的月之花如同纹身一样覆盖在身上。深色的干涸的血为叶，鲜亮新鲜的为花。涂白的花心正正落在心口的伤疤上。

四散的枝条代替手指，轻柔的顺着花叶纹路边缘在斑白亮的皮肤上拂拭。最后沿着那道深入身心的刀口反复摩挲。

“斑。你已经有我了。”

木遁在鸢的心意下收拢绷紧，一道一道沉甸甸的枝叶化作桎梏，深深嵌入斑的骨肉。

新鲜的血液渗出破裂的创口，在斑的身上落下一层新鲜的红的渲染。

斑扭动身体，让更多的血覆盖上鸢留在他身上的涂绘。一层新的红色纹路渲染着背后的花朵。

地狱中开放的唯一的花，温柔而安宁的绽放着。

带土逼上他的面孔，眼角落下的泪化作了飞扬的箭。射进斑的眼里。

”你有我了。不许接触他。他在这里，很幸福，等月之眼完成之后这幸福就会变成永恒。”

斑挣开束紧的木遁藤条，腕上的伤口深刻入骨。他雍容地舔舐着新鲜的伤口，染血的双唇绽出微笑，

"新鲜血肉的疼痛，这是存活的证明。”

“爱哭的小鬼。”

”你这般躲闪进回忆里，靠逃避来回躲开现实。你要的那条路尽头空无一物。中途半路不干不脆，果然还是小鬼啊...”

鸢拉扯着斑靠近自己。

“逃避是我的选择。逃避给我了力量。我已经拥有了你的一切。记住了。不要小看我。现在我是这里的主人。” *2

"不要随意挑衅你的主宰。幼稚鬼!”

斑的血染在带土的额上，带土的唇齿落在斑的胸前。一圈一圈的牙印落在斑的胸前。

他只是微笑，任由面前的青年一点点的撕开他的血肉。

他抬手拉着带土*4的胸膛，让他靠近自己。

明明都是这个幼稚毛躁又善良的孩子，偏要顶着不同的名，逃进各样的人格。以为这样就可以躲开血和死亡的来处。留下干干净净的自己去迎接天堂。

那过去的道路已经被鲜血浸满。你还能逃去哪里。

他在带土的攻击下，眼角殷红的笑，带出了三分的妩媚。

斑缓缓的覆上带土半面的伤痕。腕上的伤染了带土的眼睛。

“你已经无处可去。除了成为我。” 

他的终点，是他的起点。

他铺垫一生的追求，将在他的手中开出最后的花朵。

”你是我...."

鸢俯身在他的身上,咬碎了斑的心脏，吞噬着斑人格的残骸。

“斑，月之眼的力量将在我的手中。超越你所有的理解。”

“我创造的那个世界，会夺回曾经的一切。”

鸢的手抚上自己的心口，难得犹豫了片刻。“不，没有你。”

包括这里，“都没有你。"

\--------------------------------------------------

*1 按照火影的规则。sensei（老师）和师父（师匠）是不同的。kkx33，水门33其实是小队长，带着下忍做任务时的做eader，顺便教导团队配合和一些基本的能力，例如爬树踩水。

真正教进阶的高深专授的是“师父”，比如新旧三忍的自来也-鸣人，纲手-小樱，以及虽然不被本人承认的大蛇丸-佐助。

所以，在“带土”的梦境里，斑人格取得的合法存在身份是“师父”

*2:私设： “做梦的带土”是最初的主人格，也可以认为是斑捡到前的那一个。被鸢保护起来沉睡幸福的留在水门班齐全的时候，不再成长。

鸢是“保护者”人格，也是这段时间的主导者。他说的“他”都是“带土”主人格，他要保护的少年土。

前文出现过的“阿飞”是次级人格，鸢搞出来的，在他忙着的时候顶班次要任务，以及疏散一些郁结的情绪用。

“斑”是副人格，带土/鸢进行自我攻击和思考对话出现的。所以，这里的“斑”没有“鸢”强，任他摆布。

主副人格有的时候互相知道，好像一个切片面包那样有共感。有的时候不知道彼此。什么情况都有。但是切换人格的时候，“主人格”会有回闪。

第一部分带土和“师父”的求助，就是“带土” 看到了鸢在现实的战斗，包括和团藏的2个手下，和佐助换眼的场景。

至于为什么是挖“斑”的眼睛——佐助像斑，而“带土”不认识佐助。就会潜意识的补全成符合逻辑的故事。也意味着鸢对斑潜在的恨意和计划，杀了他拿走他的眼睛。

*3 这一个就是（上）里鸢说的爱斑听从斑祈求力量但是没有长大就流失的那一个人格。他就说了一句话然后被"鸢”融合了。这里是鸢在装他。

*4 “斑” 对土有2个称呼，“鸢”就是称呼和他对话的当前主导人格。其他时候称对方为带土。因为在他看来都是土。搞成光辉纯净的少年土，染血的鸢，疯疯癫癫的阿飞这许多分裂碎片，完全是自欺欺人。

比如斑自己，四战斑和建村斑就是互相自我认可度很高的。虽然抛弃了建村时期的矜持优雅看起来放飞过头了。（划掉）


End file.
